hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
North Italy
(This page is a work in progress, as are all the other individual character pages. Please add or remove anything you must!) North Italy or Veneziano is the main and titular character of Hetalia: Axis Powers (anime) and Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White. The title was created by blending the worlds hetare ''(へたれ, Japanese for "useless" or "unreliable" in an endearing way) and ''Italia ''(the Italian word for Italy) together in a single-word katakana title, ヘタリア (Hetaria/Hetalia). He one of the most important forces in the Axis Powers, along with Germany and Japan . His full name is '''Italy Veneziano', used to distinguish him from his brother Italy Romano. Italy's human name is Feliciano Vargas, as given to him by Himaruya between the years 2007 and 2008. Appearance Full Article: Uniform Guide: North Italy '' Italy has light-brown/auburn, straight hair with a long curl that serves as an erogenous zone on the left side of his head and fair skin. He is nearly always depicted with his eyes closed, but on the few occasions that he is portrayed with his eyes open they are an amber or golden color. His all-around appearance is said to be "cute", which he uses to his advantage while flirting. He bears multiple physical similarities to South Italy, but is generally lighter-coloured. He's best seen in media wearing a blue Italian military uniform with tall brown boots with white cuffs (which is different to his brother's, despite them both being Italy), and is iconically seen holding pasta or waving a white flag in surrender. Character Summary As the title implies, North Italy is a rather cowardly and comically clumsy character, but is very friendly and energetic towards most other Nations and humans. He's very different than his older brother Romano in many ways, personality-wise. Veneziano is normally very outspoken and often shows how terrible his ability to "read the atmosphere" is, persisting with his ideas until the one he's bothering snaps and either gives in or openly expresses their frustration. He can easily make some Nations (such as Japan) feel very awkward or embarrassed around him. However, when he's around someone he fears (such as Russia), he tends to just quietly cower. Italy is a very good flirt and seems to do so as a hobby, as a stereotypical young Italian man would, as well as much to the irritation of those around him (particularly Germany). He also has a passion for fine food as a reference to Italian cuisine; it gets to the point where he eats it almost exclusively. Although Italy's genetics all point towards him being a powerful and skilled fighter, his lack of motivation to train and his cowardice in the face of danger leave much to be desired (although he did once beat up a fully-grown Turkey when he was a child). Italy seems to suffer during the basic training regimens set up by Germany and normally insists on surrendering or running away instead of risking the possibility of getting beaten up. When neither of these options are available to him, he'll call Germany to come help him. These traits are made up by Italy's history of seeming weak and being pushed around. However, off-battlefield, Veneziano shows many talents in arts such as painting and cooking, the likes of which surpass even those of his older brother. Italy is a descendant (grandson) of the ancient Roman Empire, along with his older brother Italy Romano (South Italy). Rome raised Veneziano until his death, leaving both of his grandsons vulnerable to all the dangerous superpowers surrounding them in Europe. Italy was eventually split up, and Veneziano was sent to work for Austria while Romano was given to Spain . There, Veneziano was raised away from his brother as part of the Holy Roman Empire, notably by Austria and Hungary and alongside the personification of the Holy Roman Empire itself. Both halves of Italy were noted to have grown very slowly due to their unstable economy and development. The personification of the Holy Roman Empire eventually became Italy's childhood love, although he never knew Italy's real gender. Their romance was unfortunately brought to an end when the Holy Roman Empire was dissolved. Himaruya has promised us that Italy and HRE would have a happy ending eventually. Some Italian stereotypes he portrays include: his physical and mental weakness, his all-around enthusiasm, his love for Italian food and all girls, the verbal tic of "Ve~" he uses when happy or dispirited, the prominent erogenous zone (curl) he has, etc. Relationships 'America Italy has appeared with America quite a few times, and both of them are commonly associated with being the most childish member of their respective alliances (Italy for the Axis, America for the Allies) and not being appropriately sensitive in certain scenarios. They even tried to go on a search for the "Legendary Ability to Read the Atmosphere" together, but otherwise, they do not communicate often. They are a very rare pairing in the fandom, without an official couple name. Ancient Rome Italy spent a good amout of time under the care of his grandfather Ancient Rome, up until Rome's dissolution and inevitable death. Italy seems to have picked up many traits from his grandfather, such as his love of art, good food and women (though in a less sexual manner) and possibly his curl, as Rome had multiple all over his head. Unfortunately, Italy did not inherit his military power nor his ability to brawl. His easygoing personality is also somewhat similar, and a noteably similarity between the two would be their relationship with their seeming "main friend" (Germania for Rome, and Germany for Italy). However, as Rome steadily grew weaker, Italy watched as he returned with more scars every time, weaker and dying, up until the day when he did not return and Italy was taken away by Austria. This led Italy to supposedly not want his loved ones to grow dangerously in power, as he feared they would end up like Grandpa Rome. His said so nearly outright to the Holy Roman Empire upon refusing to join him in recreating his grandfather's empire, as well as that he liked HRE the way he was then and didn't want him to change. Rome somehow manages to come back on several occasions to visit or protect his grandson, such as when he appeared in the ocean near an island he was on to sing "Heaven and Hell on Earth" to distract and effectively scare away Italy's enemies (the Allied Forces twice, the Pictonians in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White once). He also came to check up on him in the middle of the night but only managed to speak to Germany (as Italy was sleeping in Germany's bed, as usual) and questioned his love life. Austria Soon after Rome died, Italy taken into Austria's custody and spent the majority of his childhood there as a maid. He was raised mostly by Hungary from that point on and lived there as a part of the Holy Roman Empire. Austria's rules were very strict, from how Italy cleaned to what he ate, and he sould step on Italy or lock him in a dark room after he disobeyed or appeared to have stolen extra food to satisfy his gluttony. Due to the fact that Italy appeared and sounded very feminine at that time and was given only maid's dresses to wear (as well as the fact that Hungary would somtimes dress him up in her old dresses as a joke), both the Holy Roman Empire himself and Austria believed him to be a girl. He was proven wrong when Italy voice eventually broke sometime during his early preteen years, with Austria thinking he "had a feeling this would happen for some reason" and bemusedly going out to buy him appropriate clothing. At the time of the Spanish-Austrian war, Italy was given the opportunity to reunite with his brother Italy Romano and live under Spain's care instead of Austria's, but he refused this option and ran back to Austra right after being untied, despite apparently not liking being under his rule. Although, that was supposedly because Spain scared Italy with his leering and strange dreams of living with both Italy brothers 24/7. Italy was also strongly against Austria's annexation by Germany's hand, along with Hungary. It's apparent that although he may have once complained, Italy does not harbour a grudge against Austria for mistreating him as a child and is normally very enthusiastic and affectionate toward him. France As a small child, Italy grew up alongside France, who he referred to as "Big Brother". He was evidently displeased when Italy was taken away from him to go live with his grandfather, Rome, but upon Italy's return, he had become a bit of a bully. However, he was shown to go as far as to draw a sword on the other young nations who threatened or chased around Italy (such as the Holy Roman Empire), but it was made apparent that he just wanted Italy for himself. He was the one who started the trend of invading Italy, which started his history of being pushed around. Nowadays, they are on relatively good terms. Italy still refers to France as "Big Brother" and is shown to visit him multiple times. Despite them being enemies during the WWII era, France still refused to harm or spread rumours about Italy to the point where he would be reduced to tears and wail about how he wasn't really a bad guy. Germany Germany is Italy's best friend, and vice versa. He is usually the one to protect Italy or to bail him out of tight situations caused by his foolish actions. Their relationship started when Germany discovered Italy cowering in an empty crate of tomatoes instead of fighting him and imprisoned him. While under his imprisonment, Italy attempted to express his affection towards Germany and his home through a rather blunt song and was sent home soon after. Then, he returned to pester Germany for a job and succeeded, as his economy was suffering. Later on when it was discovered that Germany was off fighting again and offered to back him up as a "friend". Germany, touched but a bit uncertain and having next to no experience with friendship, accepted, and thus their alliance began. Italy's issues with thinking he could easily be replaced by Russia or Japan eventually began grow and led to the Pact of Steel in the form of a Japanese oath (or "pinky swear") that Germany would not leave Italy. The Buon San Valentino storyline revealed that Germany might be more fond of Italy than he let on as "just a friend", and enjoyed having someone who liked and relied on him. However, Italy could not understand his awkward romantic advances and became flustered at his "scary" behavior, implying that Germany's feelings might be one-sided. The night ended when Germany seemed to shut down because of his new found feelings and Italy panicking over his state. This scene does not seem to have affected their current relationship negatively or positively - it was simply left at a cliffhanger. Overall, their relationship is continuously positive on both ends, if not romantic on at least one side. Because of the canon events such as the ones listed above, North Italy and Germany are frequently paired together as romantic interests in fandom. The pairing often goes by the name " GerIta" or "枢軸お花夫婦 (Suujiku Ohana Fuufu)". Holy Roman Empire As a child, Holy Roman Empire would frequently chase Italy about, demanding that he become a part of the Holy Roman Empire. After Austria gained control of Italy, they resided in Holy Roman Empire's house. Holy Roman Empire was excited, but had a hard time interacting with Italy as he had a crush on him (believing him to be a girl). As a result of HRE's quiet and intense gazes, Italy became very afraid of him at times. Italy later revealed that the reason he refused HRE's offer to join him in becoming a new Roman Empire was because he saw the effects a long life of war had on his grandfather. Heartbroken, HRE leaves his home to go to war after other members of the Holy Roman Empire begin turning against him and Austria. As he leaves, he runs into Italy, and the two say their goodbyes as Italy gives HRE a token of his affection (his underwear in the webcomic version and his broom in the anime). The two share a goodbye kiss and HRE promises that he will return. He is waved off by a crying Italy, who promises to make lots of sweets in anticipation for his return. HRE's eventual fate has yet to be confirmed in the series, though in a discarded or unfinished comic, France goes to Italy and tells him that Holy Rome is 'no more', hinting that he may have been killed. However, as the strip was never aired, Holy Roman Empire's fate continues to go without address. However, Himaruya has promised that HRE and Italy will eventually have a happy ending. Whether this "happy end" will be the revelation that Germany is actually the same personification as HRE is hoped by many fans, but is unknown. Hungary When they were both under Austria's rule, she and Italy were very close and she became his older sister figure. She was one of the few characters who knew his true gender at that time, and didn't mind bathing with him despite that. Hungary then embraced him out of her love for cute boys. It's strongly hinted that they still remain close. Each December she dress herself as a monster from the Alps, the Krampus, and scares Italy. She was unable to contain herself and hugged him, telling him how cute he was, "capturing" him in the process, only serving to scare him more. He falls for this trick every year. Japan Japan is shown to often be unnerved by Italy's "shameless" and unusual behavior, even going as far as to order him to "take responsibility" and marry him after having been hugged and kissed by Italy as a greeting. When Italy once drove Japan to his house, his erratic driving skills inspired Japan to invent safer cars. The two have been shown to have a mutual respect of each others' history and artwork, and seem to be friends. They can sometimes be paired together in fandom as Japan/North Italy, or "枢軸お花組 (Suujiku Ohanagumi)", Poland Italy and Poland are shown to be good friends in a few of the "Extra Stories" and Comic Diary strips, and have known each other since they were small children. It was Poland who gave Italy the idea to make an ejectable seat in Germany's Kübelwagen, as he had previously designed an airplane with one (which backfired on him). Prussia Prussia is shown to be very fond of Italy and often refers to him as "Ita-chan" in the original Japanese text. According to Himaruya, worrying about Italy is "a tradition from Prussia's time". Upon being asked by a fan, Himaruya said that Prussia grew attached to him some time ago when they fought together. Prussia considers him 'cute' and is attracted to his and his brother's climate and topography and even asks him out on a date in the drama adaptation of his blog event, only for Italy to be oblivious to his question, being fixated on his bird. In the same CD, Germany says that Prussia is very good with Italy. In Osoji Prussia (Cleaning Prussia), if he chooses to go to Italy's house to clean, he states that he has clear ulterior motives to be praised by Italy. Upon arrival Prussia finds Italy asleep in his bed, and begins to stroke Italy's head. As he strokes Italy, he is reminded of the Risorgimento as he did so, and happily daydreams about him and Italy on a gondola in Venice. Italy has also praised Prussia for his hard work and was eager to join him and India in dancing during America's Halloween party. In an older series of drawings, Prussia was shown blushing and breathing harshly while approaching a teenaged Italy, before embracing him, to his distress. South Italy/Romano Italy Romano is Italy Veneziano's older brother and closest, living blood relative. The two share a long past together of being ruthlessly pushed around by other stronger Nations, and thus keep some sort of bond, though it may not seem immediately evident. They both share the landmass of Italy, but as children they hardly got to communicate much since Veneziano was raised by their Grandfather and then they were split up to work for different bosses (Veneziano went to Austria and Romano went to Spain). Their personalities are also very different, but Veneziano's easygoing ways manage to keep them together, despite Romano's reluctance towards being around him. Romano seems to have a huge problem with most of Italy's friends, Germany especially, though it's thought it's not for personal reasons as his seeming dislike towards nations like Japan come without any real reason. However, Romano is constantly overshadowed by his loveable brother by most nations, resulting in an inferiority complex. Romano often expresses unnecessary hatred towards Veneziano because of it. Though he can go a bit overboard at times with his insults and Veneziano sometimes shrinks aways from him, it's thought that don't really detest each other like it's let on, as shown in several cases. Their relationship is not bad, and they are sometimes paired together as an incestuous couple in fandom, going by the name "Itacest". Spain Italy affectionately refers to Spain as his older brother while, in the original Japanese text, Spain refers to Italy as Ita-chan. Spain's greatest desire is for the Italy brothers to live with him, and he's also expressed interest in marrying them, however, in 2005 when he returned to him saying that it was legal for men to marry now, Italy merely congratulated him despite having said it would be okay to get married as a child. When Romano and Veneziano were still young, Spain wished Romano could be as cute as his brother was and even wanted Austria to trade with him because North Italy was better behaved and a harder worker. During the War of Austrian Succession, Spain promised Veneziano that they could be together forever when the fight was over, however his thoughts and possibly his expression scared Italy into running back to Austria in tears. AU (Alternate Universes) Versions Read more on the alternate versions of North Italy listed or not listed at: Memes in fandom '''Nyotalia (Fem!) The female counterpart of North Italy was one of the first official female designs to be made public. Her human name has not yet been confirmed by Himaruya, but fans in the Japanese fandom commonly give her the name Daisy or Margherita Vargas, while Himaruya himself has admitted to liking the name Alice Vargas '(with the ''Vargas surname coming from the regular Italy's confirmed name). Italy's female counterpart has similar eye, skin and hair colours as her male counterpart (if not all of them being a touch lighter), as well as the curl on the left side of her head. Her hair is long and normally depicted as pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes are shown open more often, and her outfit normally consists of a feminine version of one of the Italian uniforms. Her personality can be noteably different than the regular Italy's, as are all the other Nyos'; she is said to be a loving, emotional young woman who can portray an alarming amount of strength when provoked (likely an attribute that comes hand-in-hand with her emotions), and is braver and more willing to fight or argue against others. Her relationships with the others seem to be about the same, if not with her being less doted on as she appears to be stronger. It's become a sort of running gag in the fandom to portray fem! Italy with a fetish for groping fem! Germany's breasts. '''Second Player/Another Colour (2p!) The "Another Italy" is one of the only three characters who were given an official 2p! design as well as a fem! 2p! design, the other two being Japan and Germany (the rest of the Axis). 2p! Italy's colouring is much darker than their original designs, with the male 2p appearing almost coppery-red in overall appearance with purple eyes and the female looking a shade of bronze. Their uniforms are a darker shade of their first players' (a dark bronze or almost purplish-brown with added gloves, and with the male's featuring a black Bustina cap with dark feathers and red tassles coming off his pants) and they're often shown with a small knife of some sort. Their expressions seem slightly calmer and their eyes are next to always open, and their personality is usually interpereted as being sneaky and rather serious in fan works, although an official description on 2p! Italy's personality has yet to be given. Since the 2p!'s do not have official names, 2p! Italy's name, as given by fans, is often said to be '''Luciano '''or '''Fiorello Vargas '''or sometimes just their first players' name, to avoid confusion in fanfiction. Character Songs Maru Kaite Chikyuu Hatafutte Parade Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo Let's Boil Hot Water Let's Look Over the Rainbow Gakuen Fiesta (featured) Wa! Wa!! World Ondo (featured) Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (South Italy) (featured) Ren-Ren-Renaissance (featured) Category:Character Pages